


You'd Be Surprised

by ahighbornlady



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahighbornlady/pseuds/ahighbornlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AR has a reason for wanting her there. Not sure if one-shot. Un-betaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd Be Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with with this ship so I had to write something. No idea where I was going when I started writing this and I still don't. Please tell me if it sucks. Thank you.

To say Margaret was surprised when Arnold Rothstein had phoned her earlier that day requesting her presence at a business dinner he needed to attend would be an understatement. Although she had initially agreed, and was currently getting ready to attend said dinner, Margaret couldn't help but have second thoughts about attending when Mr. Rothstein confirmed her suspicions that her estranged husband would also be there.

She couldn't imagine he'd be very happy to see them together. Perhaps that was his plan? In the end, upsetting Nucky was the only logical reason she could come up with as to why he would want to bring her along with him. Margaret frowned at the thought. She didn't appreciate the idea of being used as a pawn in their games with each other. Still, she had meant it when she said Nucky could think what he wants about their relationship. He no longer had any right to tell her who she was or wasn't allowed to associate with. Not that this was _that._

Though she had to admit she was frightened of Mr. Rothstein at first, she had begun to warm to him and his eccentricities. She enjoyed his calm, polite demeanor and the peculiar way he always refused alcohol in favor of a glass of milk. She supposed to others such a thing could seem childish. Margaret found it charming.

For once, she was being treated as an equal. Someone who was capable of handling a business deal as well as any man could, and for his faith in her capabilities Mr. Rothstein was being rewarded generously. With her help he was making more money off his investment than either of them could have anticipated. 

She had been living in the apartment he provided for her and the children for a little over three months now. He had personally welcomed them to the building, something he had insisted on though she told him it wasn't necessary. She hated to imagine him taking time from his busy schedule to help her, but she had to admit she felt happier than she expected she would when she saw him standing there, waiting to greet them. Her husband hadn't done as much.

She expected she would only be seeing him when she had information for him after that. 

She was wrong, of course. He had dropped by a couple of weeks later to make sure everything was to her liking, which of course, it was. He'd nodded curtly and apologized for the interruption, telling her to phone him if she had any issues before he'd turned to leave. Margaret had hesitated momentarily before asking if he would like to stay for dinner. This still counted as business, she'd decided. He was just being a good landlord by coming to visit like he had and she was just being a polite tenant by asking him to stay.

His expression was unreadable and for a moment she had worried that he thought her conduct inappropriate. She lowered her gaze, suddenly ashamed but the feeling vanished upon hearing him voice his assent with a smile. 

She couldn't help but smile back. 

He began to visit her and the children every other week. Never for very long, but he would always take the time to sit and have a glass of milk with Emily, smiling warmly and listening to her talk about all manner of things. Her daughter had taken a fast liking to Mr. Rothstein. Teddy had been far less receptive.

He didn't seem to believe her that his purpose there wasn't to replace her husband, but it wasn't as if she could explain the real nature of their relationship. Emily apparently had the same idea as her brother and Margaret was mortified when she'd blatantly asked Mr. Rothstein if he was her new daddy. 

Margaret had felt strangely relieved when he'd just laughed and told her that, unfortunately, he wasn't. 

A knock at door the interrupted her thoughts. Margaret knew who it was without having to ask and her suspicions were confirmed when she opened the door and saw Mr. Rothstein standing there with a smile. He was impeccably dressed, as always. She invited him in and suddenly felt self conscious when she noticed the way he was looking her up and down. Did she look bad? Margaret was beginning to have second thoughts about her attire, a sleeveless emerald green dress with simple beadwork. Her fears were unfounded, of course.

"You are certainly a sight for sore eyes, Miss Rohan." he told her, eyes warm and genuine.

Margaret could feel her face grow warm at his compliment. She hadn't been expecting that. 

In the car, Margaret again began to worry about the reason for her being there. Was it really business? She couldn't shake the feeling that his intention in bringing her with him tonight was simply to get under Nucky's skin. Margaret decided she deserved to know, and after taking a moment to build her courage, she spoke.

"Why did you ask me to come tonight?"

Silence. She looked at him but his expression betrayed nothing, as usual. 

A slight smile, amusement behind his eyes. After what seemed to her to be an eternity, he finally replied.

"I assume that you're worried about Mr. Thompson being there? I assure you that upsetting him isn't the reason I wanted you to come tonight." he smiled. "Though, I must admit it _is_ a happy coincidence." 

Margaret wasn't satisfied. "Whatever business you have to deal with tonight, surely it has nothing to do with me. I'll be of no use to you, I'm afraid I'm not well versed in such matters.." She lowered her gaze. Arnold chuckled. 

"The truth, Miss Rohan, is that I no longer have any business associates I'm truly able to trust due to some unfortunate circumstances. Last year was not kind to me, to say the least. However, since our doing business together, I feel as though my luck has returned. I believe that you are responsible." Margaret was shocked.

He thought she was good luck? Nearly every man that had been close to her would surely argue otherwise.

"I'm afraid I don't understa-" "All I need you to do is be there, Miss. Rohan." 

"You mean like moral support?" 

"Yes, something like that." Mr. Rothstein gave her a wry smile. 

"If you like..." she hesitated before continuing. "Please call me Margaret. I believe we've been acquainted for long enough." He raised an eyebrow at her but nodded. "Very well..." he smiled. "Though in that case, I'm afraid I must insist you call me Arnold." Right. Of course. She could do that. It didn't really mean anything. This was still business. He was on a first name basis with many people, including her husband, after all. 

"Very well... Arnold." She made eye contact with him as she said it, cautiously, for the first time. It felt intimate, despite her rationalizations. For once, his face betrayed his emotions. Hearing her say his name has obviously pleased him, and the sincerity in his eyes gave Margaret a peculiar feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She'd already known he had a human side, but it still surprised her to see it. 

"You can trust me." 

Margaret wasn't sure what made her say that, but she regretted it immediately. Arnold said nothing, only raising an eyebrow at her, tilting his head slightly. Margaret averted her eyes before continuing.

"You said you have no business associates you can trust. That isn't true anymore."  
His expression was one of slight bemusement, but his eyes were gravely serious. 

"Is that right?" he questioned her softly. Margaret nodded, eyes cast down, a strand of hair falling out of place.

Margaret held her breath as he reached out to gently move it aside, hand lingering on the side of her face. She found her courage and looked him straight in the eyes as she nodded. "And who would that be?" a smug grin was painted on his face.

"Me. You have me. I-" before she could finish, he was kissing her. 

Margaret couldn't help but kiss him back. 

It was better than she imagined. Not that she would ever imagine such a thing. It was gentle but passionate, something she would never have expected. She finally pulled back, taking a moment to catch her breath before giving realizing what had just occurred. "I- I thought this was a business relationship.." "It is." he nodded in agreement. Margaret frowned.

"Do you make a habit of kissing all your business associates?"

"I'm afraid you're the first." he told her, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Arnold, I.." She noticed his face fall at what he likely assumed was her rejection. "I apologize if I made you uncomfortable, Miss Rohan. We needn't speak of this again.." 

Margaret shook her head and reached out, putting her hand over his. 

"N-no, it isn't that. I do like you. Probably more than I'd care to admit..." his eyebrows raised at her admission.

"It's just... you said this was business. It can't be both..." She hesitated. "Can it?"

Margaret's hand tightened around his and Arnold's eyes darkened. There was a heavy silence as he started at her, his previously blank expression transforming into a smug grin before carefully leaning in to whisper in her ear. 

_"You'd be surprised."_

He kissed her again. This time, Margaret _could_ help it.

She kissed him back anyways.


End file.
